Question: Let $t(x) = \sqrt{3x+1}$ and $f(x)=5-t(x)$. What is $t(f(5))$?
Solution: We first evaluate $f(5) = 5 -t(5) = 5-\sqrt{5\cdot3+1}=1$. Thus $t(f(5))=t(1)=\sqrt{3\cdot1 + 1}=\boxed{2}$.